The Ordeal in St Andrew's Hollow
by Emily Marple
Summary: When I was in grade twelve, I was required to write a story in the style of Agatha Christie. I haven't touched it in two years, so please do not judge me too harshly. I simply wanted to share a story I wrote in the style of the fabulous Agatha Christie, with fellow Christie fans. These are all my original characters and my original setting.


The Ordeal in St. Andrew's Hollow

By: Emily Lawther

"Although the end of the war will mean that men from St. Andrews Hollow and from all other parts of the world are returning to their families and friends, this is a happy time for most, but we must also remember the brave men who gave their lives for King and Country."

As the Vicar gives his sermon, I poke Hannah in the stomach. She is falling asleep and Mama would not approve. She sits upright with a shock and draws more attention than while she was dozing. Blood rushes to my cheeks as Matthew Dixon looks back and smiles at me. He knows what Hannah is like. She always falls asleep in church, worn out from all of the traveling she must do, to and from school in Dorson. I had finished primary school now and I hoped to go to woman's college in Ripen for the fall semester, but Hannah is only 12 and she must still take the train and attend school in Dorson from Sunday evening to Friday afternoon. I miss her sometimes but it is for her own good.

Mama looks over at us and Hannah starts to blush. Mama is very concerned about our appearance in the village now that Papa is gone. She doesn't want to appear lower class now that she is widowed. We still have all of Papa's money and we live in the same house by the lake, but Mama has taken a job at the doctor's office and shipped Hannah off to private school in Dorson during the week. I spend my days in town now that my work at the hospital is finished.

Juliette Winters has been looking at Dr. Conway all throughout the sermon. She spends far too much time at his office every day and I am sure his wife Penny knows all about it. Juliette is the prettiest young woman in town. She is 19 and has beautiful long blonde hair. Her mother, Maylise, is from France and as such Juliette wears the nicest of the new french fashions. Always looking beautiful, Juliette could have any man in town she wanted. But she fancies Dr. Conway. He was a very handsome man, but far too old for my taste. She and her brother Marcel and their mother live in a cottage near the main street. They've had to move since Mr. Winters was killed near the end of the war. They used to live on the property near the Holiday estate. But Maylise cannot work and Marcel is too young to get a real job. He has tried to join the army but only turning 18 last week, he missed the war entirely, much to his dismay. Unlike us, they completely disintegrated with the death of Mr. Winters. Now almost all of their money is gone and thanks to Juliette, they have lost all of their status in town.

The service is almost over as we rise to sing the final hymn. We always go to the Vicarage on sundays for dinner. The Vicar, Lee Dixon, has invited us over every single sunday for the past fourth months, since my father was killed in action. Allen Holiday also comes for dinner sometimes. He lost his wife in a motor accident over ten years ago and then his son near the beginning of the war. Lucas was a fighter pilot who died when the the war started. Mr. Holiday has never been the same since Lucas died, he is a sad and lonely old man who has isolated himself in his large estate, with only his maid, Perdita Peters to keep him company. I feel bad for him, he is a very kind man but he hasn't handled his grief very well.

As we file out of our wooden pews, into the isles and finally into the church courtyard, I make my way to speak with Matthew Dixon. He is standing with Marcel Winter's, I walk over the gravel and stand beside Matthew, Marcel walks away as I approach, he isn't the kind for small talk. I am almost as tall as Matthew is, and I would say we looked rather smart together, although he cant see it. I've known Matthew since we were eleven. He came from Berlin when his family was killed in an air raid, the Vicar and his wife adopted him and he has lived here for five years. Matthew is a typical Aryan and his German accent is still quite prominent even after all this time. We were in the same year at school together and became fast friends, He doesn't like to talk about the war too much and I cant say that I blame him.

"Your father had a very uplifting sermon today Matthew, I rather enjoyed it although Hannah was being her usual self, she should know better then to fall asleep in church."

"Hannah is allowed to fall asleep during his sermons as far as I am concerned, she is very young and shouldn't be troubled with the woes of war."

"Rightly so." I look away as blood rushes to my cheeks, I hate it when Matthew calls me out on how I treat Hannah, sometimes I think he likes to spend more time with her then with me because she hasn't been tainted by the sights and sounds of war.

"Helena, do you think you could come to the vicarage an hour earlier tonight? I have something I'd like to show you."

"Of course Matthew, I would love nothing more!"

"Well I have to go now, my mother is expecting me." Then he was gone, off like a shot through the church grounds. That was an odd path to take towards the vicarage.

I stood alone and looked around the courtyard. Juliette Winters was talking with Dr. Conway, how could she be so stupid as to flirt with him in public, had she so little regard for herself? Her brother Marcel was standing and talking with Perdita Peters. He fancied her something wicked, and everyone, including Perdita, knew it. She probably expects a proposal anytime now, but Marcel might hold off until he finds employment. They are from two completely different social classes. He could be anything he wanted to be, with all of his fathers money, but Perdita is from a service family and that makes their union very strange in comparison to others. Not unheard of, but strange.

The September breeze is warm on my face, it blows my strawberry blonde hair all around me.. It's so long that I should put it up, especially because I'm almost seventeen but I cant be bothered with the "done thing" anymore, if I want to wear my hair down, I will, it is 1945 for goodness sake.

I love september, it is still warm but not the deathly hot air of summer. There is a slight wind that will sweep through the village from time to time, bringing the early chill of autumn, but right now the air is warm.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and I immediately turn to see Regan Conway. He is the doctors nephew who was wounded in battle almost a year ago. All of his bandages are gone but the burns will stay with him for the rest of his life. His skin looks wrinkled from the burns, although he is only twenty-four years old the burns have disfigured him entirely. I met Regan while I was volunteering as a nurses aid at the hospital in Dorson over a year ago. I helped him regain his strength and we have become dear friends over the past year. Many of the people in town look at him like he isn't human, especially Juliette, whom he is quite sweet on.

"How are you today Helena?" Regan asks, he has stopped wearing his uniform and is has on a dark green shirt with a lovely patterned sweater vest over top. He looks right smart with his hair parted to the left side.

"I'm fine, thank you Regan. How did you enjoy Vicar Dixon's sermon about what the end of the war will bring?"

"I thought that he was very well spoken. I came over to speak with you today because I've heard some news about my father from the war office and I wanted your help telling my Aunt Penny."

"Of course I'll speak to her with you. It is very bad? Have they found him yet?"

"Yes, they've found him. But it isn't what you think. They were hesitant on the details of his disappearance because he was"...Regan paused and I could tell this was difficult for him, "He was working with the Germans, and shot and killed when he was discovered as a traitor." A single tear fell from Regan's eye as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Regan had been waiting for months on news of his fathers disappearance and to hear that he had been working for the enemy all along would be too hard of a burden to carry alone.

"I am so sorry, Regan. I can't imagine how your feeling right now, and I wish I knew how to help you. But I will be there for you as you tell your aunt. whatever you need me to do, I will."

"Thank you, Helena. You are the kindest young woman I've ever met, and if Matthew Dixon cannot see that, then bollux to him!" Regan said as he burst into laughter. I could feel my face warming again, I'm easily embarrassed. I cracked a smile and rubbed his shoulder. He was still crying although he composed himself when Juliette walked by us. She was on her way back home.

Shortly after that my mother came looking for me. It was time go home and get washed and dressed for dinner. Hannah was to catch an earlier train into Droson today because she has an assembly to attend at school this evening. We live by the lake, a half hours walk from the centre of town. Our house is surrounded by open fields and a single dirt road that leads from town to the surrounding homes and farm land. We have a car but there is no one to drive it now that Papa is gone. I may learn to drive it as winter grows closer, although we never get much snow here, if we get any at all. Winter is full of rain and the occasional snowfall, but you can mostly walk everywhere around St. Andrew's Hollow with little discomfort.

I head to my room quickly and wash up for dinner. I've decided I might as well put my hair up tonight, I haven't done it in so long and mama will be very happy if I do. I drop my earring and get onto my hands and knees searching for the small pearl ball on the floor where I find a pin near the edge of my rug. I hold the silver hair pin in my hand, it has a beautiful jade butterfly on the end of it. It was a present my Papa gave me before he left for the war. I thought I'd lost it, and finding it now just laying on my floor I think of all the happy memories the Kellmont family had in this lakeside home. I go to my closet, open the door and choose a lovely floral dress that I've not worn in a while. It is one of my nicer dresses, but I am meeting Matthew earlier then usual and I cant help but become giddy at the thought of spending time with the young german fellow. I am done pinning my hair up and add the small butterfly as a finishing touch. I give Hannah a kiss goodbye, mama will take her to the station and come to the vicarage when she is finished.

Walking along the path to the village is quite beautiful. Some trees are beginning to change their colours but the flowers along the dirt road are still bright and vivid with colour, I enjoyed the walk making it almost last an hour, as apposed to thirty minutes. I reach the gate to the vicarage just as Amelia Dixon is headed inside with a basket. The vicarage is very old and covered with green ivy. The stone is grey and the doors and windows are brown.

"Hullo, Mrs. Dixon!" I call out, just as she is opening the door.

"Oh hullo, Helena. What are you doing here so early? It isn't five o'clock already is it?"

"No, not at all. Matthew asked me to come over early tonight."

"How nice, I'll tell him you are here. You can wait for him in the library."

I walk into the vicarage and find my way to the library quite easily. I've been here many times before. The Vicar is sitting in his chair as I head in through the door. He looks very confused and dazed.

"Good Afternoon Vicar, is something the matter?"

"Yes Helena, I've just received some terrible, terrible news."

"What's happened sir?"

"Penny Conway has just been found murdered in the church graveyard."

"Murdered?" I was shocked, nothing like this had ever happened in St. Andrews Hollow.

"Yes, she was stabbed at Philipa's gravesite. One of the yard boys found her body." Philipa was the Conway's stillborn daughter, Penny had never fully recovered from the lose of her child, she visited the grave at least three times a day.

"My God! Has anyone been caught?"

"No one has been found, it only just happened, no witnesses, no one saw a thing." He was in complete shock, someone in our village had murdered Penny Conway.

Matthew entered the room, out of breath, "Have you heard? Penny Conway was found murdered in the church graveyard!"

"Yes, we've heard. How did you hear? Where have you been Matthew? I went to check on your earlier and you weren't in your room." The Vicar was angry at his son, I couldn't understand why. Surely Matthew had nothing to do with it, he couldn't have.

"I was at the postal office dropping in a letter, and Noisette burst in and told the clerk. I couldn't exactly take her word for it so I ran to the churchyard and I saw the police there!" The Vicar just looked at him, got up and left the room. Why was he acting so oddly towards his own son? He couldn't think Matthew had anything to do with this.

"Matthew, do you know when it happened?" I asked.

"I spoke the police officer and he said that she would have been murdered between two and three o'clock."

I still couldn't believe it. Why would someone murder Penny Conway? She would never hurt another living person, she'd lost herself when she delivered the stillborn baby. Then a thought crossed my mind. Juliette Winters wanted to marry Stephan Conway. Penny was the only thing standing in her way of happiness and Juliette could have done it, she has the coldness it takes to kill. I was sure that Juliette was the killer.

"Helena, you know why I asked you to come to dinner early?" Matthew touched my arm and my mind stopped going a mile a minute. Now it was my hearts turn.

"You said that you wanted to show me something." I said with a slight smile.

"Yes, I have been in contact with an old comrade from Berlin, now that the war is over, he had the opportunity to go back to the street where I grew up. Rudy is his name, he says that the bombs did not destroy all of the treasure of the once happy street. He went back to where my home once stood, and found this." Matthew pulled a small box out of his pocket. He held it out to me and I turned it around in my hand. It was a deep brown wood, covered with scratches, it had small birds painted all over it with "Faber" written in blue letters across the top of it.

"Open it, Helena"

I opened the box and inside there was a silver chain, I picked it up and looked as there was a small silver oval on the end of it. Again "Faber" was written across the front, I could tell it was a locket, but I didn't want to open it without permission.

"What is "Faber"?" I asked with what I am sure was a puzzled look on my face.

"That is, was, my name. Matthew Faber. That locket belonged to my mother. Rudy found it in the rubble of my home, and he sent it to me in the post. I wanted to show you, that box and locket are the only things I have left from home. I didn't to worry Amelia with it, and I thought you would like to see it."

He was right, I loved holding a piece of his life in my hand, I had never known anything about Matthew's life before he came to St. Andrew's Hollow, he never spoke about it. Right now I felt as if I as looking through a glass to his life before all of the sadness. Looking back to when he was happy.

"Thank you Matthew, for sharing that with me."

Suddenly, Amelia Dixon rushed into the room holding the same basket I saw her with earlier. Obviously she had heard the news about Penny Conway. How had I forgotten about that tragedy?

"You've heard then, Mother?" Matthew said to her as she walked over to him. Amelia Dixon was a beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair which was always pinned in the most simplistic fashion, I have always wondered how she could still look so beautiful without ever wearing makeup or fashionable clothing, but she did. Matthew had taken the box from me as his adopted mother entered the room and it was already gone, tucked away in his pocket.

"Yes, I have heard. I came to tell you that your father has gone to the church and I am meeting him there shortly, he and I will not be coming back for dinner and he has asked that you escort Helena home and to come to the church when you return to the village, I've let Roberta leave early for the night, so we will be having a cold supper when we return later." Then she turned to me, handed me the basket and said "Helena, I have packed some sandwiches for you and your mother. I have sent word to the train station that she is to return home, I am sorry if you are put out by this, but I really must go to the church to be with my husband. Good night to you." She nodded and left the room.

It was still light out as Matthew walked me home. "Who do you think did it?" I ask Matthew as we turn onto the road which leads to my home.

"I don't like to push blame onto a specific person. Justice will run its course and the guilty party will be found in due time."

"Yes, I suppose so." I couldn't help but think of Juliette and how guilty I thought she was. Maybe it wasn't fair to judge her so quickly.

We reached my home and it was empty. My mother was not back from the station yet. Matthew was hesitant to leave me alone in the house, but I told him to go, "Your mother is expecting you and you shouldn't keep her waiting, she will worry about you."

"I am sure she will be more worried when I tell her I left you alone here. She wouldn't appreciate me coming to the church when it would be the gentlemanly thing to stay with you until your mother comes home."

I thought about telling him to leave, but I decided it would be better if he were to stay. Matthew and I got on so well, and spending some time alone together couldn't hurt our relationship. But just as we opened the basket to see the splendor packed by Amelia Dixon, my mama walked in the front door and with a defeated reluctance, I showed Matthew out.

"Goodnight, Matthew. Have a safe walk home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Helena."

With that he was gone, my mother and I ate our dinner silently, and I went to bed. We had nothing to talk about anymore with Hannah gone and my mama working all hours of the day at the doctors office.

I woke to a beautiful morning. It felt more like autumn than other days have in the season. I had to put a long cardigan over my dress. I pinned up half of my hair and placed the jade butterfly securely in the back.

The inquest would happen at noon today, the preliminary investigation would have taken place all of last night and they would announce their evidence found and their course of action. I wondered if they had any suspicions.

My mama was already gone to work at I had my breakfast and prepared myself for a day in the village. I gathered my book, "The Hound of Baskerville" and locked the door behind me.

The walk was very peaceful, I passed Perdita Peters on her way to Holiday house. She looked as if she was crying. Had something happened between her and Marcel? I tried to wave at her from across the lane, but she was obviously too deep in her own thoughts to look up at me.

I reached town and went to sit in the park which had an abundance of trees and benches for people to spend a pleasant day like today in. I opened my book and began to read. I wasn't nearly four pages in when Ms. Noisette Fernbell came over to me and sat down in the empty spot of the bright red wooden bench.

"You know, if you aren't careful they'll cart you away for reading something like that when some poor woman was just murdered. Put it away for your own good."

I complied because I was scared she might be right. I hadn't thought what people might think if I were reading a murder mystery. I had always just enjoyed them as pieces of fiction.

"Thank you, Ms. Fernbell. I'll keep that in mind" I said, as I got up from my seat and walked away. I hated speaking with Noisette, she was a cranky old woman who has never been married. People say that she was one engaged to a man who died in the First World War, but that isn't a reason for her sour attitude now.

It was almost half noon and I wanted a good seat at the inquest so I headed over to the justice building. There were people waiting outside and I saw Regan Conway trying to speak with Juliette Winters. She looked put off by his appearance as she usually did, I never understood why she couldn't look past the burns. Most everyone else in the village did. I walked over to them and he smiled as approached.

"Good Morning Helena. You look very nice today." Obviously he was still adjusting to his aunts murder. His eyes were red with dry tears. His compliment was very kind considering I looked average compared to Juliette. She had a beautiful beige hat with pink and yellow roses on the brim. Her honey blonde hair was perfectly curled and partially pinned under the gorgeous hat. Her dress crossed in the middle and had cream and blue stripes on it. The combination of colours would look odd on anyone else, but on her it was absolutely exquisite. I on the other hand was wearing a long grey cardigan over top of a pale pink dress with buttons down the front.

"Yes, quite." Juliette said as she moved away. She walked over and put her arm through Dr. Conway's. His wife had just died and she had the nerve to act as if their wedding would be next week. I'm sure it would be if Juliette could have her way.

"How are you Regan?"

"It was quite a shock. I never had a chance to tell her about my father, and I can't help thinking thats a good thing."

"I am sure it would have only been a burden on her. Better that she remembered him in his best light during her passing."

At that time we were asked to enter the justice building. I sat beside Regan, and Matthew rushed in at the last moment and sat on the other side of me. The proceeding was very dull, they presented their findings so far in the case. An army knife was found near the body, and boot prints in the soft dirt which surrounded the grave. Other then that there was no evidence. People started whispering about what man in town could have killed her, I heard Dr. Conway's name in the mouth of a few eager gossips. As far as I am concerned a woman could have easily slipped on a pair of mens boots and done the deed, there was no indication that it couldn't have been done by a woman. Then as we all expected the judge rose from his seat and said in a loud booming voice, "Penelope Conway has been murdered by persons or person unknown."

We filed out of the justice building into the street. Many of the families in town had army knives. All men were issued the same knife as they entered the army, it would be quite easy for anyone to get their hands on one. It really could have been anyone who wanted Penny Conway dead. I thought of all the people in town who had quarreled with her in the past. Obviously Juliette would have liked to see her dead, it never seemed as if Amelia Dixon was quite fond of Penny, especially after she lost the baby. Dr. Conway looked at his wife as if she was a burden and even Regan, although it pains me to say it, might have killed her to put her out of her misery! Penny Conway wasn't exactly the most well liked woman in town, and how do I know what goes on behind closed doors, many people might have had a reason to want Penny Conway dead.

"Do you think it could have been a woman?" Regan said to me as we made our way through the crowd of people.

"Might've been. I don't see why not? It's easy enough to put on a pair of boots."

"Yes. I suppose so. If you'll excuse me." I knew what Regan was thinking, he thought that Juliette, the woman he loved so dearly, had killed his aunt to marry his uncle Stephan. I thought she was guilty as anything too, but a then a strange thought crossed my mind. Matthew had left the church ground early, not long after Penny Conway would've gone to Philipa's grave site. His parents seemed very concerned about where he had been after church. He said he was at the post office, but there isn't any reason for the post office to be open on a sunday. Where had he been? What reason would he have to kill Penny Conway? Did she know a secret about him? Had he done something awful as a child? Matthew couldn't have killed her, there was no reason for it. Not as far as I knew at least. I was appalled at myself for thinking like this and I stopped myself immediately, Matthew had done nothing wrong!

"Is something wrong dear?" My mama placed her hand on my shoulder and I turned with start.

"Oh, Mama. Hullo. I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, don't strain yourself. I thought I would say hullo before going back to work. Dr. Conway isn't taking any time off. I find that odd, but I am not complaining, we need the money."

"Yes mama. I'll have dinner ready for you when you come home tonight. I thought about picking up a nice chicken for a change."

"That sounds delightful. Thank you Helena." She kissed my forehead and was off again.

I walked to the butcher and to the market, gathered my things for dinner and saw Marcel and Maylise sitting on a park bench. Marcel looked distraught and Maylise was trying to comfort him. I couldn't imagine why Marcel would show such emotion in public, he always holds himself together so well.

I walked along the path on my way home when I saw a familiar car parked outside Holiday house, it was a police vehicle. It seemed rather odd being at Allen Holidays estate. He barley knew Penny Conway, but what do I know. The only reason I could think of was that he was being questioned about her death.

I saw a figure in the woods, heading towards town. It could have been anyone, but I couldn't help thinking that it might have been Matthew.

Mama came home early, and she had some very horrible news.

"Perdita Peters was found dead at Holiday House earlier today. Dr. Conway had to go examine the body. She had been stabbed before the inquest and left to die. Allen Holiday and the Vicar found her body after they returned from tea at the vicarage."

"My goodness! Another murder!" No wonder Marcel had been so distraught in town, his girlfriend had been murdered. It also explained the police at Holiday house. My mind flickered back to the figure in the woods, I thought of Matthew again but let the thought leave my mind as quickly as it had come.

The beginning of the evening was quiet, Regan Conway rang for me at half seven asking to meet with me alone in my Papa's former study.

"I needed to talk to someone quickly. I knew you would understand what I have to do, even if my uncle wont. I am sure you have known about my Uncle's affair with Juliette for some time now." There was a great deal of pain in his voice. "You are a smart girl, Helena. I know you'll have the mystery figured out in less then a week and you wont have to look far to see who is guilty." He had started to cry now. There were tears rolling down his scarred face. "I know she did it. She could have easily killed my aunt to get what she wants. You've met her. I just know that she had something to do with it. But even though you and I know the truth, if the police come and ask you who killed my aunt and Perdita, I want you to tell them that you think it was me." I gasped and started to tear up. Why was Regan asking me to lie about about his innocence.

"I won't do it! I cant! I will not lie to protect that woman and sentence you to hang Regan! You and I both know you would have never killed your aunt! You loved her far to much to cause her any suffering! You would not even tell her about your father let alone kill her!" I was livid, shaking with anger.

"How do you know what I am capable of? I killed her to out her out of her misery. She had never been righted after Philipa. I killed her so she could be with her child! And Perdita saw me do it. She saw me use my army knife and take my aunts life! It's an easy explanation. Juliette can be happy knowing that I gave myself for her. She is the only woman I'll ever love and she has chosen my uncle. Even though he wont take her as a wife. If I do this, she will never forget me. Not ever."

"You are delusional! You honestly think that she will appreciate your sacrifice! She will be getting away with murder! Don't you understand Regan. She could go on and kill again! I will not see you hang for her!"

"It isn't up to you. I only came here to ask for your help. I am going to the police station now. I am sure you'll hear all about it by tea time tomorrow!" With that he left into the street. It was getting dark, and I watched him go. I did not stop him, he was determined to ruin his life for a woman who would never thank him for it.

I couldn't sleep that night thinking about Regan. Had he changed his mind? When would they take him to the prison in Dorson? I was scared for him.

The next morning I was walking by the lake, I stopped to put my feet in the cold water, when I saw a familiar face. Marcel Winters was on the shore line, looking out at the water.

"Good morning Marcel!" I called and walked through the shallow water to reach him faster. The bottom of my dress floated in a circle around my legs as I wadded towards him.

"Hullo Helena. It's not the finest of mornings but thank you all the same."

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you right now. I heard about poor Perdita."

"Yes, it's all quite sad." I could tell that he was fighting his emotions.

"Regan Conway has confessed to the murders." Marcel said as he picked up a stone and skipped it across the glassy lake.

"He didn't do it. I know for a fact he didn't do it! I know exactly who did it and it was not Regan Conway!" Marcel turned and looked at me, his green eyes were red with tears.

"You think you know who murdered those women? If it wasn't the half crazy wounded soldier, who was it?"

"I don't want to say. I'd rather just go straight to the police." He took a step towards me, he was starting to scare me now. His eyes didn't even look human, they were cold and dead.

"Who do you think murdered them? Tell me, Helena!" His voice was stern. I stepped back but he matched my pace.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed them! You murdered your own girlfriend, DIDN'T YOU!" I spat the words in his face and he pushed me down to the ground. I fell into the shallow water and dirt. He pinned me down to the ground and there was no chance that I could over power him, he had trained for the army.

"You think you're brave, don't you? You think that accusing me will help your little charity case? I know you have a soft spot for that burnt up shrivel of a man. But you know what? You, Helena Kellmont, are going to drown. You will have been so over come by the loss of your poor friend that you are going to drown yourself. I will try to heroically save you, and fail. No one will suspect a thing. You've always been a bit, odd, to say the least." I tried to wriggle from his grip but he was too strong for me.

"My father died in that war, had I been able to fight along side him, maybe he would have survived. If he had lived we would still have money, status. My darling sister wouldn't have had to slut herself out to the doctor. He gave her expensive jewelry, expensive clothing. And all along she thought he was going to leave his wife and marry her. She was naive, he would have never left Penny. Not after Philipa. So I did what I had to do. I saw her at the grave site and seized the opportunity. I took my fathers army knife and killed her then and there. No witnesses, not a single thing to implicate me." He paused, another tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off of his chin, onto my neck.

"Then I was a having a stern talk with my sister, telling her to smarten up. I told her she had to get closer to Stephan Conway. She needed to marry him. She had to save what little dignity our family name still kept. She understood, she had no clue it was I who had murdered Penny Conway. Little did I know, we had a visiter. Perdita was waiting for me to take her to Holiday House. She gasped when she realized what I'd done and ran up the road. I caught up to her as she was entering the kitchen at Holiday house. She told me that she was going to go to the police. She said that she wouldn't lie for a murderer, no matter how much she loved me. I gave her a kiss in hopes it would change her mind, but she pushed me. So I grabbed a knife and I killed her. I couldn't bare the thought that I had killed the woman I loved, so I ran back to town and told Matthew that Allen Holiday had been asking for him after the inquest. He headed up to the house and I thought he might be caught with the body. He wasn't, but then a little angel named Regan Conway confessed to the murders late last night, after talking to you. I knew you might be out and about near the water today so I came to make sure you were on the right page, but to my disappointment, you are far to noble. So I just need to do this one more time. Only this time, it needs to look like an accident because Mr. Conway isn't here to take the fall. I am truly sorry that it had to end this way for you Helena. You were always a nice girl, if only you knew how to keep your trap shut."

He got off of me, keeping me under his control. He pushed me into the water, he was holding my head under the surface of the water. It was deep and cold. My dress and sweater were weighing me down. I could barley swim as it was and I fought as hard as I could until Marcel's grip was lifted off of me.

I rose to the surface to see a blonde figure attacking Marcel on the dry land. It was Matthew, he had come to my rescue. He was beating Marcel with his fists until he was knocked unconscious. I wadded out of the water and walked over to the two men as Matthew was tying Marcel's hands behind a tree with some rope that had been lying near one of my fathers old boats. I hadn't realized I was cold, shaking and sobbing until Matthew came over to me. He placed his arms around me and held me very tightly. I was in shock. I was so scared and Matthew lifted my head in his hands until I was looking him straight in the eyes. He took the sleeve of his sweater and wiped the tears and mud from my face.

"I came to see if you were alright after I heard the news of Regan's confession. You weren't home and I heard shouting and splashing from your front door. I ran and saw what he was doing to you. I am so sorry I hadn't come to you sooner. But he needed to be tied. I thought he'd killed you too. I don't know what I would have done if he had. I'm sorry Helena." Matthew was very upset. I didn't know he really cared for me that much.

"Thank you" I whispered as I buried my face in his damp sweater. He put his chin on the top of my head and we stood there for another ten minutes at least.

When I had gained some of my whits back I went and phoned the police. They came shortly after and took Marcel Winters away. Regan Conway was released later that day after Marcel confessed to the murders and the attack on me. The village was in an uproar and there were gossips everywhere. Some people thought we had been lying but when news of Marcel's confession was revealed, they shut their mouths.

Stephan Conway stopped associating himself with Juliette Winters, believing that she may have had something to do with the murder of his wife. This drove Juliette straight to Regan's door, which he closed in her face after realizing how awful she truly was. Regan met Lavinia Burke,the house maid at the vicarage after spending some time with the Vicar, trying to find an explanation for his actions. It seems as if the two have hit it off quite well, which I am glad of.

My mother has stopped working at the doctor's office. It seems as if the thought of losing one of her daughters has made her realize she wants to spend more time with them. She would have lost her place anyways because Stephan Conway is leaving his practice in St. Andrew's Hollow to take a place in the hospital in Dorson.

The Vicar has had a lot to talk about over the past few weeks at church. He has spoken on the subject with the right amount of discretion and knowledge. He has mentioned the trial which was over quite quickly. Marcel Winters will serve life imprisonment for the murders and the attempt on my life. His mother goes to visit him sometimes but Juliette does not.

Matthew and I have grown closer over this entire ordeal and I have forgotten why I could have ever suspected him. He has been so kind to me and has helped me cope with almost losing my life.

On a bright afternoon, I walk through the vicarage gate as I have many times before. I knock on the door and I am greeted by Amelia Dixon. I am lead into the study where Matthew comes to meet me. he hands me the small brown box which used to belong to his mother. I hold it and he gives me nod as indication to open it. I open the box and there is nothing inside.

"Where is the necklace?" I ask, feeling rather stupid. Matthew takes his hand out of his pocket and hold the locket in his hand.

"I want you to take it. My mother would have loved to have met a girl like you. You are very brave Helena, and I want you to know just how much I care." He opened the clasp of the necklace and put it around my neck. I have never really been one for jewelry, but this silver chain and locket is very special. I turn to face him and look down at the necklace. "Faber" is spelled out in a more beautiful script then I can remember. I feel a warm hand grab mine and I look up. Matthew is looking at me in a way I've never seen, he leans in a kisses my forehead. This necklace means more than anything to him and he wants me to keep it, he wants for me to keep this part of him. Overjoyed, I smile and throw my arms around him, I have never felt safer then I do at this moment, he places his arms around my waist and I dread the moment when we'll have to let go.


End file.
